ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Film Series
The Spider-Man Film Series is a series of films based on the hero of the same name directed by Edgar Wright,Andrew Garfield has signed to play Spider-Man.Edgar said Richard Parker and Ben Parker will have a bigger role than in the Ramni Series and it will introduce Characters who have not been Explored.Each film will be a two years after the other Wright has signed to do 6 films. Marc Webb has signed to do a two Venom movies, making 8 movies all together in the saga. Films The Amazing Spider-Man Teenager Peter Parker is bitten by one of the radioactive spiders created by Scientist Otto Octavius a old friend of Richard Parker. When Otto is fired he blames Peter and discovers that Peter is Spider-Man. Something goes wrong with a radiation experiment, killing Octavius in the process. He is taken into medical treatment, but the tentacles he has harnesses himself alive, becoming Doctor Octopus. He wants to kill Spider-Man now! Main Villains: Doctor Octopus Side Villains: None The Spectacular Spider-Man One year after Octavius nearly destroying Manhattan, Peter continues to be Spider-Man, but remembers he has to still keep the promise to Gwen's father to keep her safe. Peter now works half-time at Daily Bugle taking pictures, to fund for a future college and Aunt May's house since Uncle Ben has passed away. When Oscorp electric scientist, Max Dillon, gets into an accident, he turns evil and has the power to manipulate electricity. Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin of crime, pays Electro to kill Spider-Man. Now Peter has to stop him... Main Villains: Electro and Kingpin Side Villains: Shocker The Ultimate Spider-Man Life is going great for Peter Parker. He still has Gwen Stacy at his side, Electro was defeated except killed by Spider-Man, which made Peter guilty, he enjoys being the Web-Head for now almost two years, and Aunt May is doing well. But the evil Oscorp starts working with Fisk Industries to make villains to destroy Spider-Man. An old partner of Peter's dad, Curt Connors, comes back to New York after working as a scientist in California. He has a missing arm, attempting to regenerate it. Now Kingpin has recieved a serum called, "The OZ", which cures the sick. Dr. Connors is desperate, so he takes a OZ serum, but it turns him into a giant lizard with the same super strength as Spider-Man, a tail, and all the features of a regular lizard. The serum seems to control peoples' minds, so Lizard heads for an infection in New York. Will Spider-Man stop Lizard? Main Villains: Lizard Side Villains: Rhino Web Of Shadows Rich companies from around the world start to clean up all the mess Lizard has made to the city which is about 10% of it! Connors is brutally interrogated for what he has done. And a new friend in college, Eddie Brock, comes in and becomes Peter's best friend before Harry Osborn. It seems their dads have worked together, but nothing else is known. Peter regrets himself being Spider-Man, but at least his promise he kept to Captain Stacy is still going on. When an alien life form lands on Earth after Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson, went to space, ESU labs brings it in to discover it. One night, a cat burgalar, Black Cat (secretly an assistant for the Osborns), attempts to steal it, but Spider-Man instead latches onto it when he was in the crime scene. The black suit makes him become 3x stronger than what he was originally as red suit Spider-Man. He uses this to defeat Vulture, who is Adrian Toomes that got a vulture suit with wings and super strength. Vulture seems to be related to Oscorp, along with the new villains, Kraven the Hunter (who hunts animals and cross species like Spider-Man) and Mysterio, who is a magician named, Quetin Beck and wants revenge on Mary Jane Watson, a new friend of Gwen and Peter, because of MJ destroying his show. Main Villains: Mysterio, Vulture, and Kraven Side Villains: None Venom Flash Thompson, after being in the military for 2 years for college, comes back to New York to visit his old friends like Liz Allen, Sally Avril, and Rand Robertson. He has become friends with Peter and promised to stop bullying him. He looks into Oscorp, finding a piece of the symbiote black suit becoming, Agent Venom. He helps Spider-Man fight crime around New York, along with Black Cat. Since Liz is still dating Harry Osborn, Flash starts dating Felicia Hardy who seems to be the Black Cat secretly. The three heroes must team up to defeat Green Goblin, Norman Osborn after taking the goblin serum to cure his sickness. Green Goblin is targeting his own son, Harry Osborn, but that starts to turn Harry evil too and betrays Peter. Will Spider-Man and Agent Venom stop these villains? Main Villains: Green Goblin Side Villains: Shocker and Sin-Eater The Superior Spider-Man After Eddie blames Peter for not taking pictures of the symbiote (back in Venom), he bonds with the symbiote except now bigger and becomes the Venom! Peter is still in mourning after Gwen dies at the hands of Green Goblin. Now Harry is trying to find out what killed his father. Pete throws away his Spider-Man suit after being the Web-Head for almost 4 years. As Peter is still haunted by Captain Stacy's promise speech and him breaking that promise, he starts to feel some figure watching his every move. Venom appears out of nowhere, telling Peter that he knows he is Spider-Man and that he will turn New York into a symbiotic wasteland. The symbiote then bonds with a strong chemical, turning it red in Ravencroft, where psychopath, Cletus Kassidy, gets it and turns into the stronger half, Carnage. Venom's goal is to destroy New York, while Carnage wants to make symbiotic friends of himself to make a family related to him; virginity and pychotic. Now Peter knows he must put on the suit again to stop these villains. And since Gwen has died, Mary Jane Watson comes into Peter's college of ESU. They become close, eventually dating. Main Villains: Venom and Carnage Side Villains: None Venom: Rise Of The Symbiote When Eddie has run away, saying nothing to Peter after the infection, he realizes he needs to stop being a villain. Eddie makes up his mind, becoming an anti-hero. But he still has dark and unforgiving feelings for Peter. And Flash Thompson has went out of state to join the military again for further training so Peter needs a new sidekick because of Black Cat's disappearance after the symbiotic infection. A Daily Bugle photographer, Anne Weying, gets the symbiote after doing an investigation in Oscorp. She becomes the She-Venom and decides to use it to destroy Spider-Man and Venom. Now Eddie and Peter are forced to join forces to defeat this new enemy. Main Villains: She-Venom Side Villains: Beetle The Amazing Spider-Man: Rise Of The Sinister Six Wilson Fisk/Kingpin has had enough of Spider-Man winning all the battles in his past years of Web-Head. So he breaks out some of Spider-Man's past villains; Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Vulture, Rhino, Shocker, and since Harry blames Spider-Man for the death of Norman Osborn and now knows Peter is Spider-Man, he takes on the role of Green Goblin II. The villains call themselves the "Sinister Six", having Otto Octavius as their head leader and Harry Osborn being second in command. This impacts on Peter's life, so he calls in Black Cat, who seemed to have moved to Florida to visit her criminal father, and Agent Venom, which Flash has now gotten back from the military. The three try their best to defeat these guys. And the number of villains of this team is a huge threat; their main goal is to kill Spider-Man once and for all AND destroy New York. Will Spider-Man stop this and live a happy life with Mary Jane Watson? Or he will die and leave these villains rampant? Main Villains: Sinister Six- Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin II, Vulture, Mysterio, Shocker, and Rhino Side Villains: None Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man Film Series Category:Red Average